Brick By BORING Brick
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: After leaving Tsukasa's villa, Rui gets kicked out of the F4, Tsukushi is ignored by Tsukasa and gets jealous by his sudden 'realationship' with Sakurako. Tsukushi ends up becoming depressed; Eitoku has a talent show, Tsukushi decides to preform to tell him how she feels. songfic R&R
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Hey everyone! Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan here! This is my first Hana Yori Dango fanfic! I am happy yo be delivering it too! I hope you like it and I ask for reviews and criticism! Thank You and Please Enjoy. It's my third song fic as well!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimers: I do not own Boys Over FlowersHana Yori Dango. This is just my imaginatation running wild and showing my love for this anime and it's characters and Paramore._**

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Hana Yori Dango **

**'Brick By Boring Brick'**

* * *

><p>Rui pulled Tsukushi close to him, pulling her into a kiss. Their lips met for a brief second and molded into each<p>

other. Rui forcefully kissed her, going soft and forcefully at the same time. He broke the kiss seconds later. Rui

embraced Tsukushi.

"Wow Tsukushi. Y-You're so fragile… I fear if I hold you any tighter, you'll break." He chimed in her ears. A tear

slid down her cheek falling to the soft and warm sand of the beach.

Rui was surprised to even see Tsukushi return his embrace. It also shocked him that she kissed him back, too.

_She did like Tsukasa right? _He thought.

"I-I don't care what happens to me…. Rui Hanazawa." Tsukushi whispered as more of her salty and warm tears

escaped down her face. With that he held her even more tightly while she wept into his arms. He stroked her

brown and flowing hair; closing his eyes, enjoying that moment. Little did Rui and Tsukushi know that Tsukasa

saw everything. He stood there for a couple of minutes, waiting behind a thick palm tree. His eyes widened in

astonishment as he saw his best friend, Rui kiss **his **Tsukushi. Anger, pain and hatred seeped through his body.

His heart's beats became slower and it started to hurt in anguish and pain. He revealed himself from his hiding

spot, confronting the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chappie! Please review! That would be nice!<strong>

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Please R&R and tell people about it ;D**

**I love Hana Yori Dango and the song featured in this story.**


	2. Ignorance Is your New Best Friend

**Hey There again! Chapter 2 is up and I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and please Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Hana yori Dango. Only this story, it's plot and that's all. I wish for you all to understand that.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 2: Ingorance Is Your New Best Friend**

**Hana Yori Dango**

**Brick By Boring Brick**

* * *

><p><strong>* Two days later*<strong>

***Tsukushi's POV***

It's been two days. Tsukasa…. *sigh*

He looked so hurt… What had I done?

I walked up the grand staircase leading to the Emergency Exit. Along the way I earned glares, whispers and

mumbles. "Omigosh! The F4! Arguing!" a girl exclaimed.

I stopped in shock and astonishment as I saw the F4. Rui had a stoic expression on his pale and dull face; his

indigo colored, mesmerizing eyes were lifeless. Tsukasa looked like he was wrapped up in a blanket of hatred,

deceit and anger. That's all I could say about him. There simply was no other way to describe him.

"No way Tsukasa! Y-You can't do that shit to Rui!" Sojirou stammered butting in on the two former best friends

intense conversations. Tsukasa ignored the black haired play-boy of the F4 glaring at Rui with him in his view

and him only.

"Rui. We have been best friends since we were little. You betrayed me. I want you out of the F4!" Tsukasa

yelled at the stoic Rui. He said nothing but stared at Tsukasa in an intense way. I gasped at what Tsukasa was

saying. Sojirou and Akira looked my way and gave me a sympathetic expression. *sigh* this was my entire

fault.

**Later That Day**

Tsukushi was walking home with her best friend Yuuki. She explained everything that happened to her.

"Tsukushi… what are you gong to do?" Yuuki questioned feeling sorry for her friend. Tsukushi slumped back

shrugging her shoulders. She was lost.

For the whole entire week, she was ignored by everyone at Eitoku icluding Sojirou and Akira. Tsukasa forced

them not to say a thing to her. He himself ignored her and Rui. The only person who Tsukushi would talk to

was Rui of course and her only friend at the school, Makiko.

**After school**

"Hey… Tsukushi." Rui called at her. She turned around plastering a grin on her face answering, "Yes, Rui

Hanazawa?" He smiled automatically replying, "Do you want to hang out at my house? I'm completely bored

and it beats staying here at Eitoku" Tsukushi blushed and stuttered, "O-Of C-Course." With that Rui rose from

his usual lounging area and the two walked down the path leading to the district where his house of would we

say 'castle' was located.

As the ancient and big house came into view, Tsukushi stared in awe. "W-WOW! It looks like some ancient ruins

or a castle from a movie set!" She exclaimed. Rui snickered at her comment. "Calm down Tsukushi. It's just my

house… well not my house, it belongs to my father. Come on, let's go." he explained grabbing her hand as the

two walked up the steps leading into his house. On the walls of the house there was ancient and antique décor

that would make Tsukushi pause just to examine it. That earned her snickers and giggles from Rui, which was

a surprise to her that he was even happy. At the end of the day, she was walking down the path.

A smile was lit up on her face, too bad she had to leave early considering Rui fell into a deep sleep while they

were looking at some of his pictures. _Rui sleeps so peaceful and looks the peaceful and harmonic way when he _

_sleeps… _Tsukushi thought as she slowly walked down the path and roads. All of a sudden, her thoughts were

cut short by the sound of a sort of cutesy and adorable squealing voice. She also heard a demanding and tough

voice. It took her a few seconds to realize one of the voices she heard was none other than Tsukasa Domyoji

and Sakurako Sanjo.

"Tsukasa! But- But… I love you! What will it take for you to see that? Do I have to be more like Tsukushi? Is

that it?" Sakurako squealed grabbing onto the annoyed Tsukasa. He pulled her off of him screeching, "Never

say that name again… or I'll beat your face so bad that no form of plastic surgery will fix it. Now leave me

alone!" Sakurako's eyes lit up in a glassy way that made them look like they could break any second.

"I-I'm sorry Tsukasa. No need to be a baka about it though. I'll never be like that slut Tsukushi. Hmph! I'll even

keep on following you just to make sure you know Sakurako's Love for you!" Sakurako chimed with a

determined look on her face. Tsukushi watched the scene from afar and she gasped. The two heard the gasp

and Tsukasa saw parts of Tsukushi listening in on their conversation. A devious and evil smile lit up on his angry

face. He still liked and loved her, but was furious for the romance between her and Rui. "Hey Sakurako… come

to my mansion for some tea. Ya' know… you are kind of cute but annoying. Be more like that…" Tsukasa acted

and talked so loudly so that Tsukushi could hear. Her ears ringed at that. She felt a huge wave of jealousy

wash over her entire body. Sakurako smiled smugly as they walked past Tsukushi acting as if they hadn't seen

her or she wasn't there. _Stupid Sakurako... she looked so smug...and he ignored me. Ignorance Is Your New Best _

_Friend Tsukasa..._

For the following week, Tsukasa and Sakurako hung out together and every time Tsukushi came into view, he

would get even closer to Sakurako. It was all apart of his plan. He even ignored her and Rui more. Kazuya came

back from is current vacation at his so called 'villa'.

"Hey Tsukushi!" he exclaimed. Tsukushi acknowledged him but said nothing. She was depressed. She held it all

inside though, making none of it show on her face or in her attitude. Kazuya pouted at her mood. The two

walked to class together and was held back by Kazuya stopping at the announcement board. In the middle of

the board, there was a flyer that was colorful and screamed out to grab the attention of anyone who walked

by. In bold letters it said Eitoku was having an annual Talent Show or Performing Show. This caught Kazuya's

attention and he squealed in delight at the thought of him performing and receiving applause. His evergreen

eyes lit up with stars at his imagination. Tsukushi again, slumped back and shrugged her shoulders not even

caring.

"All day in class, that's all I heard…. Tsukasa and Sakurako, Tsukasa and Sakurako!" Tsukushi grumbled to her

friend Yuuki on the phone. "Well, Tsukushi… that means you still care and like Tsukasa. How are you going to fix

this? Where's the confident and daring Tsukushi I know?" Yuuki exclaimed into the phone at Tsukushi. She

grumbled again. "I-I don't know." Tsukushi stammered. "He won't even hear me out and he ignores me all day,

everyday..." she trailed off. "Hmmm… you need to get his attention." Yuuki thought out loud. Tsukushi sighed,

for there was no way that could even happen. After a few minutes of talking to Yuuki, Tsukushi lied on her bed

thinking of a way to get his attention. Just then the idea popped in her head. _Talent Show, eh? The F4's bound to _

_be there. _She thought.

**The Next Day**

Tsukushi walked up to the announcement board with confident and swagger. _I can do this… _She thought as she

signed her name on the sheet of paper for all who was performing. An unknown figure who was spying on

Tsukushi ran to all the classrooms, telling the news of what she had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? Please tell me in a review and R&amp;R please!<br>Thanks for Reading**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**P.S: The title of this chapter is apart of the chprus for Paramore's song, 'Ignorance'**


	3. Brick By BORING Brick

**Hey! This is the chappie of her preformance and I hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R and flames and criticism are welcomed. Enlighten me with what you have to say. It can be positive, nuetral or even negative. R&R and Thanks for reading**

**:)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or Paramore's song Brick By Boring Brick. Please understand that this is my imagination and who I see things.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Written By: Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Chapter 3: Brick By BORING brick**

**Hana Yori Dango**

* * *

><p><strong>Referance To Readers:<strong> _Italic _is the lyrics of the song and represents a normal pitch for singing.

_**Bold and Italic** _is the lyrics and a change in pitch. It represents emotional tones and perfect singing and pitch.

It also means that the singing has gotten louder than the whole song all together.

* * *

><p>"You actually want to enter?" Rui questioned with a blank but surprised face. Tsukushi looked at him with<p>

confidence and nodded her head. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes in thought. "You do know that it's

judged by the F4… I mean F3, right?" He questioned to her. Again, Tsukushi kept her silence.

"Okay, I'm going to help. I'm in" Rui exclaimed. Tsukushi smiled.

**At Rui's House (castle should we say)**

"Do you even know what you're doing? I mean like are you singing, playing an instrument or what?" Tsukushi

thought for a second and shook her head 'no'. "I never thought of that…" she sheepishly answered. Rui got an anime sweat drop as he heard Tsukushi say that. He sighed again, "Yep. We have a lot of work to get done.

It was the day of the show and all of Eitoku was gathered. The winner would be judged by the F3 and as usual,

Sakurako was there. She actually became annoying to Akira and Sojirou, with the way she clinged to him and

followed him. That had the two play-boys confused. Of all people, why Sakurako? After contestants preformed,

the list became shorter and shorter until the three boys encounter the name, Makino, Tsukushi. Their eyes

widened and Sakurako glared.

"Well… this outta to be interesting!" Sojirou chimed breaking the tension and silence. Tsukushi and Rui were

back stage waiting for her name to be called. She was trembling with fear and panicked.

Rui noticed this and asked her calmly, "Why are you so scared? We have the lyrics, and instruments. Things

should go well. Plus they came from your heart, Tsukushi. The lyrics are amazing." Tsukushi got an anime sweat

drop at his words and blushed deeply. "For one, I'M NOT SURE I CAN EVEN SING! For two, I'm nervous and

everyone hates me! For three, we are going to get booed off the stage before anything can even go on!"

Tsukushi shouted towards Rui. He snickered at her comments and reasons, and her name was called. Everyone

booed her name and murmured when Rui pushed her onto the stage. She stood there trembling. Tsukasa had

glares fixed on her. Just then Rui came out with a couple of friends from the Japanese band, Dir En Grey. He

was holding a guitar and handed it to Tsukushi. They spent all night practicing on it so she could play it right. He

winked at her and whispered in her ear, "Good Luck." The band members from Dir En Grey readied themselves

for the performance.

The drummer ticked his snare drums together to sound off that they were ready saying, "A one, two, three,

four!" The bass guitar started to play and Tsukushi panicked as she had no choice but to join in. It surprised

her that she even played it well enough. The first verse was coming up and she panicked as everyone stared at

her. Just then Rui sat down in a seat giving her a 'thumbs up.' She smiled and began to sing,

_She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of a world that she's left behind<br>It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
>keep your feet on the ground<br>when your head's in the clouds_

Everyone looked up at Tsukushi in surprise as she sung in a melody voice and it was filled with emotion and

passion and she strummed the guitar to the beat of the drums and continued to sing, Tsukasa stared at her

with shock and his attention was on the lyrics of her song.

_Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Well go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

'_Ba da, ba ba, da ba, ba da'_ Tsukushi noised.

_So one day he found her crying  
>Coiled up on the dirty ground<br>Her prince finally came to save her  
>And the rest you can figure out<br>But it was a trick  
>And the clock struck twelve<br>Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
>or the wolf's gonna blow it down<br>keep your feet on the ground  
>when your head's in the clouds<em>

Rui smiled at her deep and soulful lyrics and he understood them. Tsukasa closed his eyes taking in Tsukushi's

voice and her lyrics. He was her prince; she tricked him. However she still loves him. Their foundation which was

their love that they built together was blown down by the wolf which was Rui because it was built too quickly

and hastily. They should have built it slowly and rationally with love and passion instead of so quickly.

_Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the __**castle! **_

Everyone including Rui gasped at the high and perfect pitch that Tsukushi

sang when it got to 'castle'. Her attention was bored down into the song and its lyrics, she found herself being

lead by it and something took over in her. Sojirou, Akira and even Sakurako stared in awe at her lovely and

emotional voice. Sakurako understood where she was coming from…. Tears escaped Tsukushi's eye ducts and

fell down her cheeks. Tsukasa and Rui both noticed this.

_**Well you built up a world of magic!**__  
><em>_**Because your real life is tragic!**__  
>Yeah you built up a world of <em>_**magic! **_

Tsukasa was sheltered his whole life. His parents weren't there for him. All

he had was the F4 and his older sister. His life was Tragic. He let his ego and imagination gets the best of him

and thus forth creating a 'red card' for all who defied him. He wasn't taught the ways of the outside life, he lived

n a world of magic where money was his happiness and where money could fix everything. The F4 was also his

magic; they were his friends and his own group. He could joke and have fun with those four, it was magical. It

was like a fairy tale where he could escape his problems and sadness with them. Tsukasa did indeed build a

world of magic and his real life is tragic. Tsukushi understood him…

_If it's not real  
>You can't hold it in your hand.<br>You can't feel it with your heart.  
>And I won't believe it….<br>But if it's true  
>You can see it with your eyes.<br>Oh even in the dark.  
><em>_**And that's where I want to be, yeah! **_

He could see it with his eyes; in the dark. He could feel it in his heart, and hold it in his hand. Tsukasa could do

all of that, could Rui?

_Go get your shovel  
>We'll dig a deep hole<br>To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Well go get your shovel<br>and we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the castle…. <em>

Tsukushi trailed off in singing and all what was heard was the music being played. With that Sojirou, Akira,

Makiko, Rui and Kazuya rose out of their seats, and chanted in unison with the band members of Dir En Grey,

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

Tsukushi opened her eyes and the tears stopped. A blissful smile appeared on her face and she joined in,

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_ba da ba ba da ba ba da..._

_**ba da ba ba da ba ba da... **_The song's music and beats trailed down until it was no more. There was a strong

silence, until the crowd, everyone, including "The Trouble Trio". Mihu, who is the leader as Tsukushi put it; cried

at the end of the song. Everyone cheered her name, Sakurako cheered. She got a standing ovation. Tsukasa

stood silencing the crowd; he had a serious look on his face and walked slowly out the door leaving the crowd

to be confused; even Tsukushi was confused. However, she succeeds in her song and getting her lyrics to 'talk'

to Tsukasa.

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffle* I love this story and I hope you do too. I hope you liked this chappie and this story. How was it? Did I capture the essence of how he or Rui feels? Did this song speak to you?<strong>

**Reviews anyone?**

**Please, it would help. **

**Thanks for reading! and R&R please!**

**This is an amazing song. I hope you check out how it's suppost to sound, just as it's being played and sang by Paramore is how it sounds when Tsukushi sang it.**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	4. Aftermath

"Alright Tsukushi! Nice song!" Sojirou exclaimed giving her a high five. She smiled at him and Akira. Sakurako

stood a few feet from them looking at Tsukushi in envy. _She's my h-hero… simply amazing. I see what he sees in_

_ her… _She thought. Rui stood in front of her for a while and then embraced her in a long hug. "I knew you could

do it…" he whispered in her ear. Tears escaped her eyes at his words. Akira pursed his lips and both he and

Akira exclaimed in a perky manner, "Let's end this teary reunion! C'mon you two! We are going out to

celebrate! Let's go! Get your lazy asses moving!" With that they dragged the two out to a night club.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa sat in a booth watching Sojirou and Akira flirt with every girl that passed them. Sojirou

managed to woo about five girls and then came to the booth slurring, "If you two date then don't just sit there!

Kiss or do something!" Both Rui and Tsukushi got an anime sweat drop. She blushed.

After the night club, Tsukushi was dropped off by Rui, they hadn't said a word to each other after the

performance. Rui knew he couldn't love Tsukushi. To her surprise, Tsukasa was waiting at her door step.

"W-What do you want… Tsukasa?"

"…"

"I-I have no time for crap, so… please leave."

With that he pulled Tsukushi into a fierce and slow kiss. She protested fro a bit, punching him on his back and

chest but slowly, she stopped. She melted into Tsukasa's arms and her eyes fluttered until they closed. He

deepened the kiss and then pulled back.

"I'm sorry… Tsukushi…"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh! Romance and Tsukasa apologizes... Tee-hee. I hope you enjoyed this story and the song and please R&amp;R. Thank you! This is complete!<strong>

**Thanks For Reading!  
>Kumi-ChanTobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Thanks!**


End file.
